Kagome and Miroku are Missing!
by Animeluvr234
Summary: Miroku and Kagome go missing and it is up to Inuyasha and Sango to rescue them. But as the journey goes on Sango and Inuyasha's relationship strengthins
1. Default Chapter

-Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from Inuyasha  
  
-Summary- Kagome and Miroku are kidnapped and it is up to Inuyasha and Sango to find both Kagome and Miroku. On the way Inuyasha and Sango get closer as friends. There are lots of surprises.  
  
"I'm going to get more firewood," said Kagome. "I shall go with you Kagome, you never know what is out there." Miroku said. "I know what's out there," Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time "Your creeping hand." So Kagome and Miroku set out to find firewood. They are walking for quite a while just having an actual conversation, when all of the sudden Kagome starts to walk in a different direction. Miroku follows worried that something might be wrong with her "Have you found anything Kagome?" asked Miroku. She still wouldn't answer then a vortex opened up and sucked them both up just as the wind tunnel does.  
  
"They have been gone a long time should we be worried Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "I think the only thing we should be worried about it Kagome will come back a woman" Inuyasha snickered. "I'm being serious Inuyasha, what if something happened to them?" "Wait I smell Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. They both ran in the direction Kagome and Miroku had gone in, nothing. "I cannot see them anywhere" said Sango from on top of Kirara. "Damnit," mumbled Inuyasha "Naraku has them."  
  
"WHERE ARE WE!" screamed Miroku. Kagome was still in some sort of trance and she wouldn't wake up. Miroku was truly worried he could do nothing but sit there and hope that Inuyasha would save them. Inuyasha and Sango were still searching, still nothing but their hopes of finding them. It was uncomfortably silent so Sango finally broke the silence "So, Inuyasha what is with Kikyo what happened between you two besides Naraku?" "Me and Kikyo were in love, she even made me want to become a human. Once I was human I was going to ask her hand in marriage, but I couldn't get up the courage. She was always caring for Onigumo also, who would have thought he was to be Naraku." Inuyasha continued "the next thing I know Kikyo is pinning me to a tree, I was so hurt and confused. I had thought we loved each other, but I was wrong and right before I was knocked out I swore to get revenge on her" Inuyasha sat down under a tree. "Wow, marriage at such a young age?" "We were totally in love there was nobody to separate us" Inuyasha blurted out. "That must have been pretty hard on you having your true love betray you" Sango said sympathetically.  
  
Finally Kagome was out of her trance and was in pure shock, and screaming out loud. "We have been in here for hours, Inuyasha and Sango must be worried sick" said Miroku. They both fell "ha ha ha, pathetic" a strange yet familiar voice said.  
  
-To be continued please comment this is my first serious story- 


	2. Miroku and Kagome are missing cont

-Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from Inuyasha  
  
-Summary/Update- Kagome and Miroku are finally out of the weird vortex they had been in. But now they have to figure out how to get back safe. Also what are Inuyasha and Sango going to do to save Kagome and Miroku?  
  
"Naraku!" Kagome screamed, "Where are we, where is Inuyasha, what do you want with us!" "Hmm you have grown older and more like Kikyo every time I see you," Naraku hissed, "It's a shame you have your heart set on that pathetic Inuyasha, I just might have to change that." "Naraku let me go! I don't love you and I never will," screamed Kagome. "Oh but it seems as if Inuyasha is content without you" says Naraku triumphantly. Naraku shows Kagome an image if Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing at the camp they started out at. "That is not Inuyasha and Kikyo! I know you deceive people, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kagome screamed hysterically. "Hush now it will not be bad being my queen" said Naraku calmly, "What about Miroku, why is he here?" asked Kagome still red in the face. "Well, I was going to kill him but since he has been quiet, I think I'll uncurse him and let him go under certain circumstances," said Naraku "He must go and not take my dear with him, but is welcome to come back if he feels the need to die."  
  
"Sango, why did you ask about Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha. "Well you never opened up to me and I was curious, you are very mysterious it makes you wonder," said Sango while never looking up, "The only reason you know my past is because of Kohaku, and all I heard was about Naraku deceiving you but I had never heard why or how." "You could have asked anytime, I wouldn't have minded," said Inuyasha "Well I didn't want to ask around Kagome," said Sango blushing while still looking down, "Why not?" asked Inuyasha. "Well you two had the whole fighting and Kikyo subject going on and I didn't want to interfere, and I wasn't sure if Kagome would take it as if I liked you like she like you." Sango shyly said. "Yes, with Kagome and her ways she would have taken it the wrong way, you know this is very awkward being with just you," Inuyasha stated "this is the first time we have ever talked, it seems we have a lot in common." "Yes, I guess so," said Sango "I guess we need to talk more." At that time they are both sitting next to each other, they both blush. Inuyasha leans in and kisses Sango; it was a very passionate kiss. At that very second Miroku finds them and is shocked "What is going on?" asked Miroku very shocked. Neither Sango nor Inuyasha answers "Well anyways, Kagome has been taken hostage by Naraku, he plans to make her his queen we have to save her."  
  
-To be continued please comment- 


	3. The desicion spelling?

-Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from Inuyasha  
  
-Summary/Update- Miroku has just been released and saw Inuyasha and Sango kiss and things just get more awkward.  
  
Miroku leads both Inuyasha and Sango to where Naraku had taken him and Kagome hostage. The whole walk was silent and very awkward, nobody could have even guessed about Inuyasha and Sango. Apparently they were just as surprised, the kiss was the only thing that could pass their minds. Inuyasha even forgot about Kagome and Kikyo, he was so deep in thought nothing else could even try to pass through his mind. Sango was the very same way, and she felt so bad for Miroku, even though he was a pervert she knew he really liked her.  
  
"Kagome, you might as well give into me it seems Inuyasha cannot even try to think about you," said Naraku  
  
"I told you he will come for me now BACK OFF!" screams Kagome while using her mystical powers. Naraku crashes into the wall, he is surprised she even got him.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk you shouldn't have done that, now you will pay," said Naraku with an evil grin on his face "You'll pay with something near and dear to you." Naraku knocks her out and instead of killing her, he takes away the one thing she can never get back, her virginity. She wakes up in horrid pain not knowing but guessing on what happened and bursts into tears.  
  
"Naraku! How could you!" cries Kagome "You have taken my virginity! I was saving that, not just for Inuyasha either for my self respect!"  
  
"Ha, you have no self respect you little whore," says Naraku evilly "You are mine know! You hear me?" Kagome is in tears now but wishes not to speak. Her mind is racing at the speed of light trying to comprehend what just happened and the pain of what Naraku did was almost unbearable. Even somebody as evil as him such as Sesshomaru would never do that to anybody, yet Naraku had allowed demons to devour him. Her mind kept going back to how evil he was.  
  
"AGH!" Kagome screamed in frustration.  
  
"Your mind is frail and cannot process anything you should rest my queen," said Naraku actually seeming to care.  
  
"I am NOT your queen you hear me!" screamed Kagome as loud as she could.  
  
"Wait did any of you hear that?" queried Inuyasha.  
  
"Hear what?" asked Miroku. Sango couldn't talk still deep in thought and too embarrassed.  
  
"I heard Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran in the direction her voice came from. Miroku ran after and Sango tagged behind. She had never felt so strange she couldn't get her mind off the kiss. Sango didn't think she loved Inuyasha but she did, but she couldn't how would he be to her after they saved Kagome. Her heart was aching there was nothing she could do about her feelings. What was she to do she was to stay for now but until Kagome came back she would stay and decide what to do.  
  
-To be continued please comment and stay tuned in for more- 


	4. Kagome Returns and Miroku is missing aga...

-Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters from Inuyasha  
  
-Summary/Update- Naraku has raped Kagome and Inuyasha knows where she is. Sango is thinking about running away what shall she do?  
  
"I will run away this is way to awkward for me I cannot face Inuyasha as it is, how am I going to face Kagome?" thought Sango still lagging behind Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Are you coming Sango?" Miroku yelled back at her  
  
"Yes, I just stepped on something hard I'll be right there." Lied Sango. "I must leave now," Sango thought to herself. She started running in a different direction and never stopped until she was completely out of breath.  
  
"Miroku, where is Sango?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She said she would be right over," Miroku said "I will go back and check for her she cannot be far behind." Miroku walks behind to check for her while Inuyasha thinks where she could be.  
  
"Was it the kiss? Did she run away?" Inuyasha mumbles to himself  
  
"Inuyasha! Sango! Miroku! HELP!" screams Kagome hoping somebody will hear her.  
  
"There is no use my dear, you are my queen and you will never leave." Said Naraku calmly  
  
"When Inuyasha comes you will die!" screamed Kagome "I hope," she thought.  
  
"I am going to let you go, Inuyasha is taking to long I want to fight him," said Naraku "but if you do not come back I can get you back just as easily as I got you here."  
  
"I will never come back." said Kagome very coldly. She runs out but only to find out she has no clue where she is. Still she runs in the direction she thinks is right and sticks to it. Kagome is running when all of the sudden "Oomph!" Kagome had run into somebody, it was Sango.  
  
"What are you doing Sango?" asked Kagome "where is Inuyasha and Miroku."  
  
"Um they went looking for you and I was following when I saw something, and I went over to see what it was." Said Sango trying to lie.  
  
"Oh ok which way are they?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Over there," Says Sango pointing where they were walking "see you later." So they go their separate ways and Finally Kagome finds Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" says Kagome while hugging him "It was horrible thank god he let me go."  
  
"Where is Sango did you see her anywhere?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome "I am missing and you ask where Sango is!"  
  
"Well sorry I thought that maybe she had found you and the fact that Miroku is also gone doesn't help me much either."  
  
-The end of the chapter sorry for not updating yesterday I was studying for finals- 


End file.
